Looking for The Right Place
by amphioclase947
Summary: Luhan yang selalu diam saat dibully oleh Sehun cs membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk tetap mengerjai pemuda cantik itu hingga ia menangis atau berteriak. Tapi usahanya selalu gagal dan malah berimbas pada dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha sadar jika dirinya tidak menyukai Luhan. [HUNHAN/CHANLU/YAOI/Don't like don't read]


_Ketika semua orang menertawakan ketidaknormalanmu..._

 _Ketika semua orang merendahkan kesenanganmu..._

 _Ketika semua orang menjadi provokator untuk menghancurkanmu perlahan..._

 _Disana selalu terselip hal yang tidak akan pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya..._

 _yakni persamaan_

 _ **...**_

 _ **SAME**_

 _ **SUFFER**_

 _ **SORROW**_

 _ **SELF DEFENSE**_

 _ **SATISFACTION**_

 _ **SEFL DESTRUCTION**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **amphioclase947 PRESENT**

 **Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Wu Yifan**

 _ **This is the story of young boys looking for a place they can really be themselfves...**_

 **...**

 **insipirated by Smell Like Green Spirit Manga [Nagai Saburou] with same story but different line story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dilahirkan tanpa asuhan dan bimbingan seorang ayah membuat Luhan harus berpikir dua kali pada jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ibunya seorang multi talenta yang mendedikasikan dirinya sebagai penjahit dan make up artis yang selalu tampil memukau dengan wajahnya yang masih terlihat muda. Menikah diusia 18 tahun membuatnya seperti sepasang kakak beradik jika berjalan berdua dengan Luhan. Anak lelakinya yang sangat cantik dan feminim, tubuhnya kecil bahkan kulitnya putih bagaikan putri salju. Ibunya benar-benar merawat Luhan dengan baik namun kesempurnaan itu bukanlah untuk seorang lelaki namun untuk para gadis yang mengepang rambut mereka dan bermain dengan lipstik juga bedak.

Luhan mulai meragukan dirinya yang membenci permainan bola.

 _ **"Kau perempuan mana bisa bermain bola dengan kami..."**_

Sifatnya terlalu lembut jadi sulit melawan.

 _ **"Kau lelaki? Tapi kenapa rambutmu panjang seperti para gadis? Dasar banci.."**_

Sifatnya terlalu pendiam sehingga hanya membisu saat dihina.

 _ **"K-kau... benar-benar tidak punya otak! Aku mengajakmu bercinta dengan gadis secantik ku tapi kau muntah setelah melihat tubuhku?"**_

Sifatnya yang membenci seorang gadis karena tubuh dan pikirannya benar-benar tidak bisa menerima mereka.

Luhan tidak pernah marah, tidak pernah membalas dan hanya diam.

Karena yang mereka katakan di depan maupun di belakangnya.

 **"Itu semua benar, untuk apa aku menyangkalnya.."**

 _"Kau homo..."_

 _"Yak Homo_ _lu_ _, mau kemana kau dengan rambut panjangmu itu.."_

 _"Kau terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang lelaki dan aku membencinya.."_

 _"Kau berwajah seperti ikan mati, and it pissed me off.."_

 **"** **Ya, aku homo dan ini buka masalahmu. Ini masalahku, jadi berhentilah ikut campur** **"**

 **##LUHAN##**

 **"Jangan... jangan rambutku...kumohon..."**

 **"Jika kalian memotongnya..."**

 **"Aku..."**

 **"Aku..."**

 **"Tidak bisa CROSS DRESS lagi..."**

* * *

 **##SEHUN##**

 **"Kita potong rambut panjang..."**

 **"Supaya dia jera, dasar homo.."**

 **...**

 _ **'Lipstik ini, boleh aku memolesnya pada bibirku?'**_

 _ **'AKU MEMBUKA PANDORA'S BOX KU DI DEPAN LUHAN'**_

* * *

 **##CHANYEOL##**

 **"Haaahaaaa HOMOLU, kau sudah menipedi kuku-kuku cantik muuu..hahahha.."**

 **"YAK! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT AKU TIDAK INGIN PENYAKIT HOMOMU TERTULAR PADAKU..."**

 **"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini hanya Luhan dalam otak ku..."**

 **"AKU MASIH NORMAL, BRENGSEK.."**

* * *

 **##YIFAN##**

 **"Luhan, sepertinya kau sakit. Wajahmu sungguh pucat. Aku antarkan pulang ya.."**

 **"Luhan, wajahmu imut sekali. Aku hampir saja ingin memakanmu.."**

 **"Luhan ke ruanganku sekarang.."**

 **"Hukumanmu? Tentu saja yang seperti Chanyeol katakan. 100 Pukulan di pantat.."**

* * *

Hanya cerita abal-abal dari author yang sedang menggila.

Jika responnya bagus, phio akan lanjut ya.. hehe semoga dapat gambaran gimana ceritanya dari teaser ini..


End file.
